You Found Me
by Alyss Mainwaring
Summary: Will's death from Alyss' perspective. Alyss has turned to drinking and Halt and Pauline have to help out. 6th in the series of who knows how many. Comes after Ave Mary A which is after Who Knew.
1. Chapter 1

**_[Verse 1]_**

**_I found God_**

**_On the corner of First and Amistad_**

**_Where the west_**

**_Was all but won_**

**_All alone_**

**_Smoking his last cigarette_**

**_I said, "Where you been?"_**

**_He said, "Ask anything"._**

**_[Verse 2]_**

**_Where were you_**

**_When everything was falling apart?_**

**_All my days_**

**_Were spent by the telephone_**

**_That never rang_**

**_And all I needed was a call_**

**_That never came_**

**_To the corner of First and Amistad_**

**_[Chorus 1]_**

**_Lost and insecure_**

**_You found me, you found me_**

**_Lyin' on the floor_**

**_Surrounded, surrounded_**

**_Why'd you have to wait?_**

**_Where were you? Where were you?_**

**_Just a little late_**

**_You found me, you found me_**

**_[Verse 3]_**

**_In the end_**

**_Everyone ends up alone_**

**_Losing him_**

**_The only one who's ever known_**

**_Who I am_**

**_Who I'm not, who I wanna be_**

**_No way to know_**

**_How long he will be next to me_**

**_[Chorus 2]_**

**_Lost and insecure_**

**_You found me, you found me_**

**_Lyin' on the floor_**

**_Surrounded, surrounded_**

**_Why'd you have to wait?_**

**_Where were you? Where were you?_**

**_Just a little late_**

**_You found me, you found me_**

**_[Bridge]_**

**_Early morning_**

**_The city breaks_**

**_I've been callin'_**

**_For years and years and years and years_**

**_And you never left me no messages_**

**_Ya never send me no letters_**

**_You got some kinda nerve_**

**_Taking all I want_**

**_[Chorus 3 and outro]_**

**_Lost and insecure_**

**_You found me, you found me_**

**_Lyin' on the floor_**

**_Where were you? Where were you?_**

**_Lost and insecure_**

**_You found me, you found me_**

**_Lyin' on the floor_**

**_Surrounded, surrounded_**

**_Why'd you have to wait?_**

**_Where were you? Where were you?_**

**_Just a little late_**

**_You found me, you found me_**

**_Why'd you have to wait?_**

**_To find me, to find me_**

* * *

><p>Gently Halt pulled the ale glass from the sleeping Alyss' hand from where it had been glued for the night and passed it to his wife, Pauline. She poured it down the sink and then put it in the sink to be washed later the hidden along with the ale. In the meantime Halt lifted Alyss and started to walk her to her room at the back of the cabin. Going in here brought many memories to Halt's mind but he refused to allow them to take over his mind. He dropped her off in the room and walked out again before it completely took over his being. Halt sat down on the couch in the lounge room of the cabin.<p>

'What's the bet that she didn't just come out here in the early morning?' he asked Pauline with a tired worried face. He couldn't keep on doing this until the day that he died. Crowley might expect a report soonish.

'A huge one. She probably didn't even make it to her room,' Pauline replied grimly and laid back further into the couch, doing something she rarely ever did, slouching.

Halt sighed. 'We are going to lose her before too long, if nothing changes,' he said and lovingly wiped the fallen tears away from Pauline's red eyes.

'We came in too late,' she said and looked up as a thud echoed through the house. 'I will go and help her.'

Pauline walked in to see Alyss lying on the floor sobbing her heart out. She was beating her fists against the floor asking it who gave it permission to take Will away from her. The emotion emanating from the poor girl broke her heart and gently she picked her up off the floor and brushed her hair away from her face.

At once Alyss leaned away and threw up. Hiding her disgust at the sight and smell, Pauline carried her protégé into the bathroom and cleaned her up. Sure she wasn't completely respectable, but it was something. Slowly she led Alyss out to the man room where Halt was sitting.

They ran into a problem though for as soon as Alyss saw Will's old things hanging in the exact way that he would have left them she started sobbing all over again. Halt stood up and reached out to remove the offending items but couldn't find it in himself to do so. They would just have to stay there.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know… I changed 2 words in the song and if you really love it then you will notice. I don't know about the thud. I was going to have her falling out of the bed but now I am starting to lean more towards her running into a door or something as she tried to get out of the house.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Edited 289/13 **

**Words = 791**


	2. Offer

**I have a special one time Christmas offer for you all.**

**Anyone who reviews on Christmas day (25****th****) I will go to their page and review at least on all of their stories. Even if I don't know their categories. If I get really involved in the story then I will review every chapter.**

**A review for a review.**

**(You might get the reviews after Christmas day as I am normally really busy but if I am able to on that day…)**

**Merry Christmas to you and your kin!**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


End file.
